mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Brazil Missions
Brazil City Missions are given by Carlo Gonzalez and Franco Galleti, with a few appearances from other characters. There are a total of 65 city missions for Brazil. Unlike New York and Italy, Brazil has mission bosses for each region. Emilio Sandoval, Pablo Alvares, Capitão Tinto, Maria Rosa, and Lucas Sousa must be defeated in Boss Fights in their respective regions in order to continue to the next mission. You must complete all Bronze level mastery missions before Silver level mastery missions are unlocked and so on for Gold and Ruby. Once you have Ruby mastered a region, you will automatically get credit for completing any job related tasks. Completing the mastery missions or mission boss fights is not required, does not restrict the way you progress, and will not prevent you from obtaining the Mastery Rewards or moving on to the next region. Completing the missions prior to mastering the regions will allow you to obtain mastery rewards early. This also means that it is possible to temporarily have two of a particular mastery reward (at different levels). One representing the mastery level you have obtained in the region, and one rewarded from the mission boss fight. Note: Health values for each of the bosses are calculated as a multiple of player level. The multiplier is different for each boss and increases from one mastery level to the next. Health values for each boss maxes out at Level 3,000. *Lieutenant Emilio Sandoval is bugged for many players resulting in usually low static health values or even automatic completion without the need to fight. All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. Bronze Mastery Rio de Janeiro: Centro Ah Brazil "Hello PLAYER, I've heard of you. No doubt you're here because of the Neo-Imperium. You want to stop them? So do we." - Carlo Gonzalez "Good. You've established a base of operations. Take these rewards as my humble contribution." - Carlo Gonzalez #Get 1 crew member in Brazil. #Master Job: Set Up Your Operation in a Renovated Skyscraper. Draw Their Attention "You need to lure them out in the open. Best way to do that is to cause some trouble." - Carlo Gonzalez "Excellent work. Your spies report that the Neo-Imperium have heavy ties with the local police. We should follow up on this lead." - Carlo Gonzalez #Master Job: Steal Artwork From The Paco Imperial. #Collect from your Headquarters 1 time. #Rob 5 Headquarters in Brazil. #Master Job: Destroy a Bondinho Tram. }} Duck The Police "If the police are involved, we need to bring the fight to them." - Carlo Gonzalez "Well done. Time to take down their leader, Lt. Emilio Sandoval." - Carlo Gonzalez #Master Job: Blackmail a Cathedral Representative. #Master Job: Bribe a Corporate Executive. #Declare a War 1 time. #Master Job: Run a Collection Plate Con. #Master Job: Track Down Lieutenant Sandoval. Lieutenant Emilio Sandoval: Bronze Mastery Take down Sandoval to advance to the next leg of your master plan. "You don't know who you're messing with. You're coming with me, dead or alive." - Emilio Sandoval #Boss Fight: Lieutenant Emilio Sandoval. ( Level * 3 ^) }} Belem Worse Than We Thought "Here in Rio the Neo-imperium employs the vicious and powerful Revolução Vermelho. We should learn more about them." - Carlo Gonzalez "It gets worse. The Revolução Vermelho have plans to supply the Neo-Imperium with some kind of super weapon." - Carlo Gonzalez #Master Job: Meet a Contact at Mosqueiro. #Collect from your Headquarters 2 times. #Get 2 crew members in Brazil. Touch And Go "Your home base is under attack by the Revolução Vermelho. We must repel them!" - Carlo Gonzalez "One of your soldiers is missing... However, he was not involved in the battle. Is it possible he is a traitor?" - Carlo Gonzalez #Get support from your mafia (4x). (Gift Requests) #Fight 24 opponents in Brazil. #Loot 4 Wooden Crates from robbing. #Master Job: Intimidate the Local Crime Ring. }} Traitor Among Us "All signs point towards betrayal. Let's track the scoundrel down and get revenge for his transgression!" - Carlo Gonzalez "He was seen boarding a boat bound for Manaus. I've booked you and your assassins another river craft, a fast one." - Carlo Gonzalez #Ask for 1 Documents from mafia. #Rob 5 Headquarters in Brazil. #Master Job: Establish a Spy Ring of Belem Fishermen. #Master Job: Gun Down Kidnappers. Pablo Alvares "The Dockmaster": Bronze Mastery "You think you can come into my country and do what you want here? I'll show you." - Pablo Alvares "That was close! And burning his boat was a nice touch." - Carlo Gonzalez #Boss Fight: Pablo Alvares. ( Level * 4 ^) }} Manaus Enemy Of My Enemy "Hello PLAYER. My men and I have been following you. We believe our interests align. We're here to help you take down the Neo-Imperium." - Franco Galleti "Good work. Now we are ready to begin a major assault." - Franco Galleti #Master Job: Assassinate a Neo-Imperium Spokesman. #Rob 6 Headquarters in Brazil. #Get 3 crew members in Brazil. The Jungle Camp "There is a large camp in the jungle which supports the Neo-Imperium and their military activity. Let's destroy it." - Franco Galleti "PLAYER, you are a powerful ally. We are glad to be working with you." - Franco Galleti #Ask for 3 Satchels from mafia. #Win 18 fights in Brazil. #Master Job: Intercept a Rebel Convoy. #Master Job: Pilfer from a Rebel Supply House. }} Vengeance Is Yours "Now that we've taken over the camp, let's torch this place and finish our business here." - Franco Galleti "Nicely done. You've made an example of your traitor and made sure this place will never be operational again." - Franco Galleti #Master Job: Create a Diversion in the Jungle. #Collect from your Headquarters 2 times. #Master Job: Blow up a Munitions Drop. #Master Job: Open Fire on Rebel Fighters. #Master Job: Rescue a Hostage. Capitão Tinto: Bronze Mastery "You will die like the dog you are!" - Capitão Tinto "You held your ground well. The militants can put up a good fight. Well done." - Franco Galleti #Boss Fight: Capitão Tinto. ( Level * 5 ^) }} Sao Paolo: Heliopolis Follow The Source "There are combatants here. We need to track them down and stop them from using this weapon of mass destruction." - Franco Galleti "Nothing but dead ends and cold leads. We need help or we're going to lose our advantage." - Franco Galleti #Get support from your mafia (7x). (Gift Requests) #Loot 1 Wooden Crate from fighting. #Master Job: Move To A Sao Paolo Safe House. }} Unexpected Allies "I've found us a new ally: the Comando Do Candiru. They say they have some information for us. But there are conditions we must first agree to." Franco Galleti "Good work. The Comando do Candiru now supports our motives." - Franco Galleti #Master Job: Contact A Comando Do Candiru Agent. #Win 20 fights in Brazil. #Master Job: Scout Out The City. #Master Job: Pass Along A Bribe. Hot Pursuit "We have a new lead. Lets check it out." - Franco Galleti "The evidence points towards Recife, so lets get out of town." - Franco Galleti #Get support from your mafia (7x). (Gift Requests) #Rob 15 times in Brazil. #Master Job: Burn Down A Slum Building. #Master Job: Demolish A Rooftop Helipad. #Master Job: Escape A Police Pursuit. }} Mrs. Maria Rosa: Bronze Mastery "Going so soon? I think not." - Maria Rosa "Rosa controls most of the air traffic in this region, but we managed to sneak out using a private plane. Good work." - Franco Galleti #Boss Fight: Mrs. Maria Rosa. ( Level * 6 ^) }} Recife Ripple In a Pond "So apparently the Neo-Imperium has a plan to infect a majority of the world's clean water supply. And only they have the antidote." - Franco Galleti "We must destroy that chemical they've created! If it gets out, they could literally control the world." - Franco Galleti #Declare a War 2 times. #Master Job: Smuggle Weapons Down the River to a Recife Port. #Fight 50 opponents in Brazil. Great Minds "The biochemists involved must be tracked down. We don't have much time, PLAYER." - Franco Galleti "Good work. You found their identities and locations. Let's move." - Franco Galleti #Master Job: Negotiate a Sit-Down with the Comando do Candiru. #Buy 2 items at the Black Market. #Master Job: Detonate an Ethanol Shipment. #Master Job: Create a Shark Scare. Chemical Burn "We've discovered the secret lab. Now we need access codes before we can get in and do the damage." - Franco Galleti "The Neo-Imperium has been stopped for now! Their lab is in shambles. We should get out of here. They are going to be furious." - Franco Galleti #Get 2 crew members in Brazil. #Collect from your Refinery 1 time. #Master Job: Raid A Biochemist's Lab. #Master Job: Give Chase To The Neo-Imperium. }} Lucas Sousa: Bronze Mastery "No one interferes with my investments! Now you die, PLAYER!" - Lucas Sousa "Sousa represented the funding for the Neo-Imperium organization. Now they'll find his support running a little dry." #Boss Fight: Lucas Sousa. ( Level * 7 ^) }} Silver Mastery Rio de Janeiro: Centro Urban Jungle: Part 1 "One of your operatives has gone missing. Track them down." - Carlo Gonzalez "Turns out he was killed. We should find out who did this." - Carlo Gonzalez #Job: Ask An Informant About Local Crime Activity (5x). #Rob 25 times in Brazil. #Loot 8 Luggage Bags from Robbing. Urban Jungle: Part 2 "Let's track down the gang responsible. This kind of thing cannot be tolerated." - Franco Galleti "Good work. This will send a message to everyone that you are not to be messed with." - Franco Galleti #Get support from your mafia (10x). (Gift Requests) #Put the smackdown on local gangs that were involved. (Fight 45 opponents in Brazil) }} Lieutenant Emilio Sandoval: Silver Mastery Lieutenant Emilio Sandoval is gunning for you again! Take them out. You've defeated them once again. Claim your rewards. #Boss Fight: Lieutenant Emilio Sandoval. ( Level * 12 ^) }} Belem Moving Cargo "Establish a shipping operation among the dockyards." - Carlo Gonzalez "Now you have your own personal way to transport goods down river. That should provide a nice source of income." - Carlo Gonzalez #Get support from your mafia (10x). (Gift Requests) #Collect from your Headquarters 2 times. #Job: Establish A Spy Ring Of Belem Fishermen (8x). }} Grease the Wheels "Having trouble with taxes? Let me talk to 'em." - Sam Hadwick "There now, would you look at that? They eased up a bit. Nothing like a good threat to grease the wheels of commerce." - Sam Hadwick #Rob 26 times in Brazil. #Get 4 crew members in Brazil. #Loot 12 Wooden Crates from Fights. Pablo Alvares "The Dockmaster": Silver Mastery Pablo Alvares is gunning for you again! Take them out. You've defeated them once again. Claim your rewards. #Boss Fight: Pablo Alvares. ( Level * 14 ^) }} Manaus Pirates By Ship Or Plane: Part 1 "Apparently one of your ships has been captured near Manaus. Let's track down who is responsible." - Franco Galleti "It seems the cargo has already been sold. Let's find the thieves." - Franco Galleti #Get support from your mafia (12x). (Gift Requests) #Collect from your Refinery 2 times. #Declare a War 1 time. Pirates By Ship Or Plane: Part 2 "We've found your cargo being loaded onto a plane bound for Columbia. Nevermind that, let's get the thieves!" - Franco Galleti "They've fled to Sao Paolo. Let's go!" - Franco Galleti #Get 6 Manila Envelopes from your mafia. #Rob 12 Refineries in Brazil. }} Capitão Tinto: Silver Mastery Capitão Tinto is gunning for you again! Take them out. You've defeated them once again. Claim your rewards. #Boss Fight: Capitão Tinto. ( Level * 16 ^) }} Sao Paolo: Heliopolis Pirates By Ship Or Plane: Part 3 "Let's ambush the thieves at the airfield in Sao Paolo." - Franco Galleti "Now the police are after you again. Make your escape!" - Franco Galleti #Job Demolish A Rooftop Helipad (10x). #Win 40 Fights in Brazil. #Collect from your Headquarters 2 times. Pirates By Ship Or Plane: Part 4 "They are pretty persistent. We need to lay low for a while." - Franco Galleti "Good work. You took down the thieves and avoided the police. Claim your rewards." - Franco Galleti #Job Escape A Police Pursuit (14x). #Make 2 items. (Workshop) Mrs. Maria Rosa: Silver Mastery Mrs. Maria Rosa is gunning for you again! Take them out. You've defeated them once again. Claim your rewards. #Boss Fight: Mrs. Maria Rosa. ( Level * 18 ^) }} Recife A Long Vacation "Doxie is a guy I used to work with in New York. He's been hiding here in Brazil and owes me a lot of money. Can you make him pay up?" - Sam Hadwick "Thanks, I owe you one." - Sam Hadwick #Get support from your mafia (14x). (Gift Requests) #Take out 5 of Doxie's Guards. (Requires 12 ) #Collect from your Barracks 2 times. Hard Hitters "There's an underground fighting ring here. Take it over." - Auria Wilson "You're a fighter at heart. Good work." - Auria Wilson #Job Take Over A Shipyard (15x). #Rob 25 times in Brazil. #Activate 2 crew members in Brazil. Lucas Sousa: Silver Mastery Lucas Sousa is gunning for you again! Take them out. You've defeated them once again. Claim your rewards. #Boss Fight: Lucas Sousa. ( Level * 20 ^) }} Gold Mastery Rio de Janeiro: Centro Meeting of Crimes "There are a lot of local gangs who would kill for the chance to work with you. Meet with them to discuss their alliances." - Sam Hadwick "Good work. More eyes on the street means better control." - Sam Hadwick #Win 40 Fights in Brazil. #Win 1 War. Get Them To Talk "We have a couple Neo-Imperium captives. Interrogate them to find out how they are moving supplies." - Auria Wilson "We've got all the info we'll get out of these two. Good Work." - Auria Wilson #Rob 22 times in Brazil. #Loot 15 Wooden Crates from robbing. #Make 2 items. (Workshop) }} Lieutenant Emilio Sandoval: Gold Mastery Lieutenant Emilio Sandoval is gunning for you again! Take them out. You've defeated them once again. Claim your rewards. #Boss Fight: Lieutenant Emilio Sandoval. ( 8,000* ^) }} Belem Medic! "One of your top officers has been badly wounded. We need to get him a doctor, but quietly so don't draw any attention." - Auria Wilson "Good work. He'll be up and running in no time." - Auria Wilson #Get support from your mafia (4x). (Gift Requests) #Collect from your Headquarters 2 times. #Job: Impersonate a Wealthy Entrepreneur (10x). Got To Go "Someone got wise to our shipping operation. Take them out." - Carlo Gonzalez "Nice job. Our secrets are safe for now." - Carlo Gonzalez #Win 40 fights in Brazil. #Declare a War 2 times. Pablo Alvares "The Dockmaster": Gold Mastery Pablo Alvares is gunning for you again! Take them out. You've defeated them once again. Claim your rewards. #Boss Fight: Pablo Alvares. ( Level * 25 ^) }} Manaus Government Work "There are government officials who want to help us against the Neo-Imperium, but we need to keep them safe." - Franco Galleti "We've done our part, and now we have a couple new allies. Good job." - Franco Galleti #Fight 90 opponents in Brazil. #Win 1 War. #Activate 3 crew members in Brazil. Smuggler’s Den "There's an important shipment we need to move out of the country. Let's keep this discreet." - Henry Lam "Nicely done. Cargo is shipped and no one's the wiser." - Henry Lam #Ask for 8 Backpacks from your mafia. #Job Pilfer From A Rebel Supply House (12x). #Take out 7 local cops. (Requires 7 ) #Purchase 1 Horny Toad ATV. Capitão Tinto: Gold Mastery Capitão Tinto is gunning for you again! Take them out. You've defeated them once again. Claim your rewards. #Boss Fight: Capitão Tinto. ( Level * 30 ^) }} Sao Paolo: Heliopolis The Last Straw "So I hear you've got a problem with a local stirring up some trouble? I know just how to deal with that." - Sam Hadwick "Things should quiet down now." - Sam Hadwick #Take out 3 Trouble Makers. (Requires 12 ) #Collect from your Headquarters 2 times. #Job: Push Over a Gun Runner (10x). Building Goodwill "If we're going to get anything done, we need to build support among some influential locals." - Auria Wilson "You certainly have a flair for diplomacy. Who knew." - Auria Wilson #Get support from your mafia (16x). (Gift Requests) #Win 50 Fights in Brazil. Mrs. Maria Rosa: Gold Mastery Mrs. Maria Rosa is gunning for you again! Take them out. You've defeated them once again. Claim your rewards. #Boss Fight: Mrs. Maria Rosa. ( Level * 35 ^) }} Recife Two Birds, One Stone: Part 1 "There are two local gangs planning to meet and form an alliance. Take them both out at once." - Auria Wilson "You canceled their meeting. Good work." - Auria Wilson #Win 2 Wars. #Rob 4 Headquarters in Brazil. #Loot 8 Wooden Crates from Brazil. }} Two Birds, One Stone: Part 2 "Now that those gangs are licking their wounds, it's the perfect time to destroy their shipping operation and cut their funds." - Auria Wilson "Nicely done. Here's your reward." - Auria Wilson #Job: Detonate an Ethanol Shipment (9x). #Win 30 Fights in Brazil. Lucas Sousa: Gold Mastery Lucas Sousa is gunning for you again! Take them out. You've defeated them once again. Claim your rewards. #Boss Fight: Lucas Sousa. ( Level * 40 ^) }} Ruby Mastery Rio de Janeiro: Centro Peace Maker "There has been too much fighting in the regions that you control. Kidnap an influential drug lord to force the peace." - Carlo Gonzalez "''Things have quieted down considerably. Good work." - Carlo Gonzalez #Activate 4 crew members in Brazil. #Win 40 Fights in Brazil. Pit Stop ''"We have word that a Neo-Imperium convoy is moving through the jungle and will soon make a pit stop. Lets use the chance to ambush them." - Franco Galleti "Their supplies have been destroyed!" - Franco Galleti #Win 2 Wars. #Collect from your Barracks 1 time. #Loot 10 Wooden Crates from Robbing. #Make 1 Gas Can. (Workshop) }} Lieutenant Emilio Sandoval: Ruby Mastery Lieutenant Emilio Sandoval is gunning for you again! Take them out. You've defeated them once again. Claim your rewards. #Boss Fight: Lieutenant Emilio Sandoval. ( 12,000* ^) }} Belem Under The Rug "We need to destroy evidence which links us to a violent band of mercenaries. Be quick about it!" - Auria Wilson "''Well done. We don't need trouble right now." - Auria Wilson #Get support from your mafia (18x). (Gift Requests) #Rob 28 Refineries in Brazil. Expose A Crime ''"There's a politician giving you a hard time. He's got plenty of skeletons in the closet. Let's blackmail this guy." - Sam Hadwick "That's better. Good work." - Sam Hadwick #Win 45 Fights in Brazil. #Collect from your Refinery 2 times. #Job: Bribe a City Official (14x). }} Pablo Alvares "The Dockmaster": Ruby Mastery Pablo Alvares is gunning for you again! Take them out. You've defeated them once again. Claim your rewards. #Boss Fight: Pablo Alvares. ( Level * 40 ^) }} Manaus I Need Backup "If we throw a little cash their way, we might be able to buy some support from the cops against the Neo-Imperium." - Franco Galleti "''Amazing what money can buy." - Franco Galleti #Rob 20 times in Brazil. #Make 6 Radio Phones. (Workshop at Level 6 or 3 stars) #Ice 5 opponents in Brazil. Give Them The Slip ''"Apparently a government checkpoint is being set up which might catch our smuggling operation. Let's change the route before it's too late." - Carlo Gonzalez "Perfect. They'll never find our new route." - Carlo Gonzalez #Job: Bribe a Police Commandant (8x). #Win 2 Wars. #Activate 4 crew members in Brazil. }} Capitão Tinto: Ruby Mastery Capitão Tinto is gunning for you again! Take them out. You've defeated them once again. Claim your rewards. #Boss Fight: Capitão Tinto. ( Level * 50 ^) }} Sao Paolo: Heliopolis Crash And Burn "There's a rival of ours who travels often via helicopter. Sabotage it so he drops like a stone." - Auria Wilson "''One less problem to deal with. What's next? '' - Auria Wilson #Ask for 11 Backpacks from mafia. #Rob 16 times in Brazil. #Take out 4 Angry Mobs. (Requires 16 ) #Collect from your Headquarters 2 times. Call To Arms "If we're going to really take on the Neo-Imperium head to head, we're going to need more weapons and ammunition." - Auria Wilson "Our warehouses are fully armed." - Auria Wilson #Ice 6 opponents in Brazil. #Win 1 War. }} Mrs. Maria Rosa: Ruby Mastery Mrs. Maria Rosa is gunning for you again! Take them out. You've defeated them once again. Claim your rewards. #Boss Fight: Mrs. Maria Rosa. ( Level * 60 ^) }} Recife Big Brother Watching "The Neo-Imperium is about to hit us hard. We need to prepare ourselves." - Carlo Gonzalez "We're ready now for anything they might throw our way." - Carlo Gonzalez #Job: Smuggle Weapons Down the River to a Recife Port (12x). #Buy 2 Croc Skin Jackets. (Black Market) #Loot 5 Wooden Crates from Fights. }} Guardian Angel "Since they can't hit us directly, the Neo-Imperium has taken to hunting down our allies. Rescue one to show that we look after our own." - Franco Galleti "Good work. I'll spread the word." - Franco Galleti #Get support from your mafia (19x). (Gift Requests) #Rob 12 Barracks in Brazil. #Win 1 War. #Job: Give Chase to the Neo-Imperium (15x). Lucas Sousa: Ruby Mastery Lucas Sousa is gunning for you again! Take them out. You've defeated them once again. Claim your rewards. #Boss Fight: Lucas Sousa. ( Level * 70 ^) }} Category:Missions Category:Brazil Category:Boss Fight